


Don’t let this be a dream

by Thrandolawlu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Santa, Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrandolawlu/pseuds/Thrandolawlu
Summary: Luffy’s friends had organized a four-day ski trip to Vivi’s family chalet in Drum ski resort, the best one in the Grand Line. Due to a snowstorm Law and Luffy are snowed in and have to spend the night alone in the chalet. What will happen when Luffy finally realizes that Law has been pining for him?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Don’t let this be a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novicecomics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/gifts).



> Novicecomics Merry Christmas I hope that you enjoy this gift!
> 
> Prompt: nfsw/snowed in/ not necessarily Christmas but winter theme
> 
> Especial thanks to Mac for all the support during the writing of this fic and help editing this work.
> 
> I don't own One Piece.

It was a cold December morning, snow was falling and the parking lot was covered in a thin white layer. Luffy, a second year Sports Science student at Grand Line University, was walking towards a yellow car.

“Morning Torao!” He said as he opened the passenger door.

Law, a medical student sitting behind the wheel, nodded and said, “Put your bag in the trunk”.

Luffy’s friends had organized a four-day ski trip to Vivi’s family chalet in Drum ski resort, the best one in the Grand Line. It would be the perfect way to start the holidays and forget all about the semester. Law and Luffy were already done with their finals so they were the first to leave. They were also made responsible for grocery shopping because no one was crazy enough to be somewhere with Luffy and without food.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A few hours later, when the yellow car was making its way up the mountain, snow started to fall rapidly. The whole thing turned into a blizzard by the time they reached Drum. They struggled for a few minutes trying to spot Vivi’s chalet in the blowing snow and soon enough were parking in the garage.

“Luffy, can you take care of the groceries while I start the heaters? Don’t eat anything.” Law said as he made his way out of the car.

“But Torao, I am hungry! I haven’t had anything to eat since we left the supermarket.” he pouted.

“I will make you something when I am done, just put the bags on the kitchen counter.”

Fifteen minutes later, Law came into the kitchen and found Luffy looming over the food.

Law sighed. “Why don’t you watch some TV while I prepare something to eat?”

“Thanks Torao. You are the best!”

Luffy turned on the TV as Law busied himself in the kitchen. How he managed to get in these kinds of situations, he will never know… Actually, he had a slight idea but pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sounds from the TV wafted in and Law caught a few words.

“...We are watching the storm very closely ... several inches of snow have started to fall ... low visibility and icy conditions ... road traffic to a halt…”

“Luffy?” Law called.

“Yeah?” The raven head responded back with another question.

“What are they saying?”

“Hmm, it seems like the storm is getting quite strong and they are closing the highway.”

“Can you get in touch with your friends to see what’s going on on their side?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Law finished making the snacks and brought the plates to the table. Luffy walked in, brow furrowed.

“They were supposed to leave at five but the highway is closed and it’s not safe to drive in these conditions. It looks like they won’t be able to make it tonight. They will leave tomorrow morning”

Law, who had just taken a bite, almost choked “Wh-what?!”

“It’s only us tonight but don’t worry! We have enough food, shishishi.”

Law didn’t care about the food, although he wouldn’t risk being alone with a starving Luffy. No, he was not ready to be alone with him. To be snowed in with the one he longed for would be torture! How would he survive this night when every look and every touch would painfully remind him of what he wanted so bad but would never have?

It might have started when Law first met Luffy, a wacky guy with a bubbly personality that didn’t even bother to correctly pronounce his name. Or maybe it started when Luffy gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen and claimed they were friends. By the time he realized what was happening he was already crushing hard. He wanted every single one of Luffy's smiles and hugs to be for him only… He wanted Luffy for himself… But the younger student treated Law the same way he treated everyone else. Everyone was entitled to his smiles. Everyone received a hug. Everyone was called 'friend'. He knew that it was useless to hope.

Luffy, oblivious to Law’s internal struggle, sat across him and started eating.

  
  


“This is delicious Torao, thanks!” he said smiling widely.

Law wasn’t listening, he was panicking as he looked at the smiling teen. Maybe this would be good for him, maybe it would help him accept that it was useless to hope, that it could never be. Yes, maybe this would be the most effective way to get rid of his crush. He would finally be able to stop longing for him. For that man across him, with tanned skin, straw hat against his back and mouth spread into a big smile. That man with that smile… Oh, and what a smile... One of those that wrinkles your nose and reaches your eyes... One of those that has the rare gift to provide reassurance and make the world a more beautiful place.

Law sat there, unable to look away from that man with that smile. Wanting to remember it forever. Realizing that he was screwed. Thathe would never be able to get over his crush.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Luffy felt Law’s burning gaze upon him. He slowly opened his eyes. The older student had a soft look on his face, one that had a sad note to it. He had seen it before… Was it Sabo? No… It was Ace! He remembered now. It was the look Ace had on his face every time he saw Marco… Suddenly, realization crashed into him like a freight train and he saw that look for what it was. Pining. Law was pining for him.

Awareness slowly started to sink into him and Luffy got lost in those golden eyes. He felt a strange pull, like a moth being drawn towards a flame. His body moved on its own, the gap between them getting narrower by the second. Luffy’s eyes moved from the golden orbs to the pink lips.

All of a sudden, he wanted nothing more than to taste that beautiful mouth. To see if those lips were as soft as they looked. He got close enough to feel Law's breath on his skin, to smell his fragrance, to feel his warmth.

With one last look at the golden irises Luffy closed the gap. Their lips touched.

Their first kiss was shy, filled with innocence and longing. It was brief, it lasted only for a moment but left them wanting more. They looked at each other, Law moved his hands to Luffy’s waist, clinging to him tightly, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Then he kissed him back.

And that was it.

Whatever reason Law had melted away, there was nothing left but the feeling of the other’s lips, warmth, hunger and lust. Their second kiss became more intense, more passionate. Law’s teeth grazed Luffy’s lower lip, making him shiver and gasp. He used that opportunity to deepen the kiss. Sliding his tongue past Luffy’s lips, exploring, tasting. Luffy’s arms came up around Law’s neck, sinking his fingers into his hair, making desperate attempts to pull them even closer, to hold him tighter. He hoped to convey that he felt it too, that he wanted this and more. That he wanted Law, that he had always wanted him but had just realized it.

Luffy moved to sit on Law’s lap. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Kissing, touching, forgetting everything and anything but the feel of each other. Their hands became more daring, moving under their clothes wanting to touch skin. Then, as they pressed their bodies together, their erections brushed and both whimpered. They broke apart, panting hard, wanting to take things further.

Luffy was the first to break the silence. “I want to continue this in the bedroom”.

Law’s mouth went suddenly dry, he was unable to speak and could only nod.

After they untangled themselves, Luffy took Law’s hand and pulled him towards one of the rooms.

  
  
  
  
  
  


They sat on the bed, kissing again and again. Hands working fast, taking their clothing apart. Soon, they were naked, admiring each other.

Luffy’s eyes widened when he discovered Law’s tattoos. His hand traced the swirling black lines and slowly made its way down to Law’s cock.

That first touch sent a jolt down Law’s spine. It was almost too much and he groaned in pleasure. Luffy's hand stroked him at a slow pace while his lips left trails of kisses down his jaw, neck, collarbone and nipples. Increasing the speed of his strokes, he pressed the older student against the mattress. Law could feel Luffy rutting against him, pushing his erection against his thigh.

“Have you done this before?” Luffy asked, sounding almost breathless.

“Not with a guy.” Law answered.

“Okay.” Luffy said as he moved away to take something from his backpack. Making his way back to the bed he said, “You can take me first, we can switch later if you want.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Luffy kneeled on the bed coating his fingers in lube and moved his hand between his legs. Eyes closed he pressed in a finger, drawing in deep breaths he started to prepare himself.

Law was mesmerized by Luffy’s flushed cheeks and soft moans. He couldn't wait any longer so he pulled Luffy on top of him, kissing him deeply.

Luffy laughed against his lips, "Wait!" He said as he positioned himself on top of Law.

He took the bottle again and coated Law's cock with lube, stroking it firmly up and down. Luffy moved further up on top of Law's body and lowered himself onto his cock.

At the breach, Law gasped in delight, head falling back against the pillows while Luffy let out a long drawn-out moan at the feeling of being spread wide.

Luffy started to move at a slow rhythm. Rising up and sinking back down, taking Law fully inside of him. He was in complete control and set a faster pace, moving as he pleased.

Setting his hands on Luffy's hips, Law matched the movements, thrusting into him in a heated rhythm.

Suddenly, Luffy let out a loud moan, Law had found that bundle of nerves that made him see stars with every thrust. Bodies moved at a maddening pace, their entire existence narrowed down to this moment. To the joining of their two bodies into a single one.

Luffy bent forward and gave Law a sloppy kiss. The heat of that kiss enough to send them both tumbling over the edge. They orgasmed hard, Luffy shooting ropes of white seed on Law's chest and Law filling Luffy's insides with hot semen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sated at last, they laid together, kissing and caressing each other. Luffy was the first one to fall asleep. Law followed shortly, his head filled with a single thought.

‘Please, don’t let this be a dream’.


End file.
